The talk
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: "We're here to talk about your relationship with my son." RoyEd


**The talk**

A/N:

This is just something that I forgot I had written… Nothing special but it was fun to write. : D

Roy glanced at the other two people in the room and cleared his throat before he said:  
>"So… Why are we here again?"<br>Hohenheim's eyes seemed to drill holes on Roy, for the first time in a long time Roy felt small and useless… It was kind of disturbing that those eyes were making Roy feel so uneasy because their owner looked like an older version of a certain state alchemist.

"We're here to talk about your relationship with my son."  
>Roy's eyes widened and every single thought inside his head froze.<br>"Sorry… I kind of took the liberty of telling him," Alphonse said and Roy glanced at the armor. Alphonse, of course it was Alphonse who had told Hohenheim… How else? "Uh…I…"

"I can't approve it if you're only fooling around with Edward."  
>Roy blinked his eyes. That old man was kidding, right…?<br>"So… are you or are you not serious with my son?"

The silence fell heavy. Roy's eyes travelled between Alphonse and Hohenheim before he took a breath.  
>"I'm sorry but… I don't think that it's any of your business."<br>Why did Roy suddenly get the feeling that his reply wasn't the correct one? Was it the cold look he got from the man? Perhaps… But then again, Hohenheim just sighed and looked rather tired.

"Well… you might be right but I just can't help it, of course I'm worried about Edward…"  
>"Me too," Alphonse said. "He doesn't tell me anything anymore…"<br>Roy stared at the both of them for a while before he sighed too.  
>"I understand. The truth is, if I'd have to say whether I'm serious with Ed or not… I just don't know the answer to that question."<p>

Hohenheim's eyes widened and he looked rather surprised while Alphonse moved around a bit and if he'd have a face, he'd probably look even more surprised than Hohenheim.  
>"Um, colonel… you don't <em>know<em>?"  
>Roy sighed at Alphonse's question. "That's what I said. Well, in the beginning, I'm sure that neither of us was serious but now… It's not just about fooling around, it's more… I… just don't know."<p>

Roy realized that it must have been the most awkward moments of his life. Come on, trying to explain the thing between you and your so called lover to that lover's father and little brother…

"I see. So you are willing to walk away from him anytime when you get bored of the… thing between you two?"  
>Roy suddenly felt the headache began because of Hohenheim's words.<br>"No, it's not like that at all, actually I -"  
>"- With all due respect, colonel… I don't think brother would be able to handle it."<p>

Could Roy just finish his sentences? He sighed. Well, he had got to try to understand them. Of course Alphonse would want only the best for his brother and even though the father hadn't been around much, he still seemed to care about Ed deeply. Roy cared too. But he was uncertain if only caring about Ed was enough… Well, he _had_always cared – in a different way than now though.

And he also found Edvery attractive and good-looking, sexy… Of course, why else would Roy sleep with him? And Ed's personality wasn't that bad either. He _had_a very bad temperament and he was stubborn, a little too proud and sometimes he just annoyed the shit out of Roy but… He wasn't nearly as annoying as he had been a few years ago. He was strong and determined, caring, very intelligent and he had a good sense of humor.

He had grown over the years, ending up being a very charming young man and Roy just couldn't ignore the fact… Sure, sex with Ed was awesome, they'd done it for too many times to count and somehow it only seemed to get better every time. And well… Roy liked also the moments when they just were around each other, without doing anything, without saying a word.

Roy had caught himself many times; just watching at Ed's sleeping face or the concentration on his expression as he was reading. Roy could listen Ed's explaining about some dull transmutation circle for days because Ed's enthusiasm was very enjoyable to watch. Roy liked how his face just shone when he talked about alchemy.

But those things didn't have to _mean_ anything. Roy wasn't completely certain about his own feelings and he had no idea what to say to guarantee that the thing between him and Ed wasn't something that could be replaced. Roy just couldn't guarantee that he'd never hurt Ed, that he'd never get hurt by Roy. All Roy knew was that Ed couldn't be replaced. And he didn't want to stop it. Even if he _would_want to, he just couldn't do it. And even if he could, Roy was sure that Ed wouldn't allow him to.

Suddenly the door opened, breaking the silence. Ed stood there, glaring at them.  
>"What the hell is going on here," he groaned and did <em>not<em> sound happy at all.  
>"We are just discussing about your and colonel Mustang's relationship here," Hohenheim answered calmly and it took only a few seconds for Ed to turn as red as the jacket he was wearing.<br>"What the fuck? Why?"  
>"Because I and Alphonse were thinking that maybe it's not a good idea for you to continue it…"<p>

Ed glanced at Roy who suddenly just knew what was coming, perhaps because he was already gotten used to seeing that fire burning in Edward's eyes.  
>"I can decide on my own fucking life and so can he! We can do whatever we want to and if we want to fuck each other, then we <em>will<em>fuck each other!"

Roy bit his lip, trying not to laugh, wanting to bury his face in his palms at the same time. But somehow… he was just proud of Ed. He would never let _anyone_control him. And maybe that was the reason Roy was so fascinated by him. Roy had always had some kind of control over everyone really. But Ed had always been an exception. And for some reason, Roy wanted it that way. Because that was his Ed.

"Um, brother… do you love him?"  
>Ed blinked his eyes and wasn't the only one who seemed to be surprised. Roy saw clearly the embarrassment in his lover's expression. Ed was… in love? With Roy?<br>"So what if I do? I can fall in love with whoever I want to!"  
>Roy stared at him, with his thoughts once again completely frozen. Then Ed suddenly marched up to him, grabbing his arm, dragging Roy out of the house.<p>

"That damn old fart! Who does he think he is, trying to tell _me_ what to do! And Al too! I'm so fucking pissed off right now, I could – "  
>Roy stopped Ed and sighed. "Ed. They were just worried about you. They really care… And anyways, it can't be helped, me and you… It really seems like I'm taking advantage of you."<br>Ed snorted. "Don't you start too that bullshit! I love you and you're gonna fucking love me too and no one has _anything _to complain about that!"

Roy stared as Ed rushed away, aggressiveness showing from his every move. There Roy just stood, dumbfounded until he finally realized what Ed had said. So he was going to make Roy fall in love with him…? Roy smirked. Without Alphonse and Hohenheim, Roy might've never heard Ed's feelings loud and clear. He might've never realized that it was already too late for Ed. Ed couldn't make Roy fall in love.

Because seeing Ed's determination about them had made Roy realize that he was already in love with Ed.  
>As Roy finally caught Ed up, he smirked at him.<br>"So… I was thinking I could take more advantage of you tonight… what do you say?"  
>Ed turned to look at him and his annoyed look melted into a smirk.<br>"Sounds perfect to me. Your place?"

There was only one way to answer that.  
>"Yes."<p> 


End file.
